


I Want To Be Free

by FoxFateWrites



Series: The Aladdin AU [1]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: Prince Francis is pushed by his father, Topa, to marry a princess. Instead, a lowly street rat catches his eyes. Advisor Arnoldo has other plans; however.





	I Want To Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my crazy Aladdin AU of Junior Express! If you want to see more stories from me go check out my tumblr FoxFateArt23!

“You have to marry Francis!” Topa yelled, follow the young prince through the palace.

“And I will, when I find the one I love!” Francis yelled, slamming the door to his room. Topa ran a hand over his face, teenagers. He just wanted best for Francis, but his kingdom came first. Francis would understand when he was older. He returned to his thrown and tried to relax himself. Francis made him think of himself at Francis’ age, when he met the street musician. He was tall and handsome and every note he played was so beautiful. His own father married him to a princess and he never got to see that man again.

“He will come to terms your highness” Someone said beside him. Arnoldo smiled at him warmly.

“I just don’t know Arnoldo, he wants to be free but he has a duty to the kingdom to marry” Topa exclaimed, leaning on his arm. Arnoldo smirked.

“Let me speak to him, I am your royal advisor” Arnoldo suggested. Topa waved him off.

Arnoldo knocked on the prince’s door.

“Your highness, it’s Arnoldo” Arnoldo called, opening the door. Francis’ room was empty.

“Guards!” He yelled angrily.

Francis hugged his cloak as he walked through the alleyways of the city. He smiled as saw all the shopkeepers packing up for the night. He was forced against a wall.

“Give me what you have, and this’ll be quick” someone growled. The darkness hid the persons face. Francis whimpered.

“I-I don’t have anything” He whispered. The figure laughed.

“Well that’s too bad” The figure laughed.

“Stop!” Another voice yelled as the figure was thrown to the ground. A boy about Francis’ age was on top of the figure. Francis’ fell to the ground, terrified. He felt two sets of hands help him up.

“And if I catch you here again, you’ll regret” the boy growled throwing the figure out of the alleyway.

“Yeah, next time we’ll really get ya!” Another boy yelled, letting Francis go. A much taller boy steadied the prince.

“Are you alright?” He asked Francis. Francis panted.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Thank you” he said brushing his cloak off. The two boys joined them.

“We haven’t seen you around, are you new here” The boy wearing an orange tunic asked excitedly. He looked just like the boy next to him, wearing a blue tunic.

“Yes, I’ve just moved here” Francis’ lied. The tall boy in a purple tunic joined his brothers. The all had one curl at the top of their heads.

“I’m Rolando, these are my brothers, Ricardo and Carlos” The boy in the blue tunic introduced. Francis smiled at him. Rolando was rather handsome, with cute dimples and dazzling eyes.

“We’re triplets” Carlos said. Francis went to say something but Rolando put an arm around the prince.

“Don’t say anything, he’s really sensitive about that” Rolando whispered. They led him onto the main street.

“And your name” Rolando asked, stealing an apple from one of the carts they passed by.

“Hey!” They all heard. The man who owned to cart yelled, running after them.

“No time! Go! Go! Go!” Ricardo yelled running past Rolando and Francis. The three started running. Francis found himself lagging behind. Carlos grabbed his arm and pulled him along, making sure the prince kept up with his brothers. Francis watched as the three began climb boxes and jump to climb onto the rooftop of a home. Francis looked behind him at the mob that had gathered and started to climb. He was not nearly as graceful as the three boys he was following.

“Come on!” Ricardo yelled, waiting for him. Rolando jumped down and pulled Francis onto the last box. Carlos and Ricardo took his arms and pulled him up. Rolando pulled himself up. Francis huffed but was pulled by Rolando.

“No time to rest! Come on” Rolando yelled as the continued to run, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The boys jumped off on of the roofs. Francis stopped and looked down.

“On no, no no no” Francis said.

“You can do, I promise you’ll be fine” Rolando assured him. Francis trusted him, for some reason. He jumped and sure enough, the three boys caught him. The entered an old, abandoned house.

“There, now we can rest” Rolando told him. Francis sat down on the floor, panting heavily. Ricardo sat next to him.

“Well, he’s not a street rat like us” Carlos said leaning against the door way.

“Noo, too slow for that. Who are you?” Ricardo asked.

“My name is Francis” The prince said, still trying to catch his breath. He really needed to work out more if he didn’t want to end up like his lazy father.

“Thats the prince’s name!” Ricardo said excitedly.

“Oh yeah, Prince Francis. Who gets everything server on a silver platter” Rolando mocked. Francis bit his lip.

“Rolando, don’t make fun of the prince” Carlos scolded his brother. Rolando rolled his eyes.

“Why not, it’s not like he ever comes out of that cushy palace of his” Rolando said looking out the window. Francis got up.

“I need to go” He said leaving. The boys followed him out.

“No Francis, it isn’t safe to travel at night!” Ricardo yelled as he followed him out the street. A pair of hands grabbed him and his brothers. Royal guards.

“Prince Francis! Just you wait until Topa hears about this! He will be furious!” Someone yelled. It was the royal advisor, Arnoldo. Rolando’s eyes went wide. He mocked the prince, in front of the prince. Rolando didn’t realize the prince was so cute.

“Francis! I didn’t mean any of that!” Rolando yelled, watching as Francis hopped onto his horse. He didn’t look at the boy as he rode off.

“You three are lucky the prince is unharmed. And now that he is gone, I have a…proposition for you three boys” Arnoldo told them, smirking. The three of them didn’t like that.

 

Francis threw his cloak off and slammed the door to his room, falling onto his bed. Rolando was right. He had everything he could ever want while there were probably hundreds or thousands of people were living like those brothers. Someone knocked on his door.

“Go away” he said. His door opened.

“Francis” he heard his name, he didn’t want to look up at Topa.

“I know you want to be free, but you could’ve been hurt” Topa said sitting down beside him.

“Well, I didn’t get hurt, so there” Francis said sitting up.

“Francis, I need you to understand that I want you to be happy, but you have a duty to your kingdom. You have to marry” Topa explained to him.

“I found who I want to marry!” Francis yelled. He didn’t mean too. He knew his father wouldn’t approve of him dating a commoner, much less a street rat. Topa frowned.

“Well unfortunately, thats not how royal marriages work, Francis” Topa said standing up and leaving.

 

Francis had met yet another princess, Harmony. He had no interest in her, and he wished his father got it through his thick head that he wasn’t into girls anyway. She was nice, but not marriage material. He left the feast his father prepared early, only to find himself at his rooms balcony. It overlooked the kingdom and was the prettiest view in the world. Well, now it was the second prettiest.

“Francis” he heard behind him. Harmony joined him.

“It’s a lovely night” She told him, looking out at the sky. Francis sighed.

“It is” he said.

“I’m sorry your father is pushing this on you” she said, not looking at him. Francis gave her a look, how had she known?

“Don’t be so surprised, I could see the disinterest and spite the moment I walked in. I don’t blame you. I want true love as well” Harmony told him, taking his hand. Francis smiled.

“I’m really sorry Harmony” Francis apologized, kissing her hand. She kissed him on the cheek.

“Just know, if you ever need an ear to talk to, I’m only a kingdom away. You will always have a place there” Harmony assured him. He laughed.

“I might just take you up on that Harmony” Francis joked as she left.

 

Rolando took a deep breath in as he waited in front of the Prince’s chamber. He had wished to be a prince, so he at least had a chance at seeing Francis. So far the Sultan had taken a liking to him. Ricardo sat on his shoulders. His brothers were troupers, letting him turn them into animals to show off his wealth. Carlos nudged his side. Rolando laughed as he petted the tigers head. He knocked again.

“What!?” Francis yelled opened the door. He froze.

“Rolando?” Francis asked. Rolando’s breath hitched.

“No-No, I am Prince Toribio, and I have come to take you away from here” Rolando said bowing. Francis stood there, unsure of what was happening.

“Oh, I get it. My father finally realized I wasn’t interested in girls so he went and found me a prince. How delightful” Francis said sarcastically.

“N-No, your father didn’t bring me here, I heard there was a very handsome and noble prince here and I had to see him for myself. And now that I have seen him, I ask for your hand” Rolando explained following him into his room. Ricardo jumped off his shoulder and onto Francis’. Carlos stayed by the door.

“Ah, so you brought all your riches and pets to show off your wealth so I would say yes. Well that is just too bad, I’m not interested” Francis said. The prince before him was very attractive, he looked almost exactly like Rolando, but that was impossible.

“You want to be free, Francis, I can give you that” Rolando assured him, this gained Francis attention.

 

“You’ll let me marry Francis” Arnoldo told Topa, holding the jeweled snake in front of the Sulton. Topa gave him a look.

“But you’re so ooold!” Topa said in response. The guards took Topa away.

“Well last time I checked, I have the power and Francis WILL be mine” Arnoldo laughed. The guards brought Rolando and threw him on the ground, they held Francis tightly by the arms.

“Well, Well, the street rat thought he could break my set of rules. Well nice try” Arnoldo laughed. Francis looked at Arnoldo.

“How dare you treat a prince that way!” Francis yelled at his advisor.

“Prince!? You actually fell for his prince story. Francis, Francis, still so young and handsome. You surely remember the street rat you met, Rolando” Arnoldo said tearing off the boys crown and cloak.

“Francis please!” Rolando cried.

“Don’t hurt him” Francis threatened. Arnoldo laughed.

“I’ll make you a deal. You marry me, and I’ll let the filth live” Arnoldo suggested, holding his snake cane to the boys neck.

“Ok, ok, If thats what you want” Francis told Arnoldo.

Doris crouched at one of the balcony’s overlooking the thrown room. Ricardo made little whimpering noises while Carlos was growling lowly.

“Hold it boys, we can’t just burst in. We need a plan. Myself and Ricardo will help Rolando, Carlos, protect Francis at all costs. If Arnoldo gets what he wants, it’s all over” Doris instructed the two boys. They nodded and set to work.

Francis was thrown into his room. He slammed on the door but heard a low roar behind him. He jumped when he noticed the purple tinted tiger sitting there. It moved closer to him.

“D-Down kitty” Francis said, his back to the door. He clenched his eyes but instead felt the massive cat rubbing against him.

“C-Carlos” Francis asked. The tiger looked like it smiled at him. Francis hugged him.

“Oh thank goodness it’s you, we need to find a way out of here, we have to save Rolando” Francis told him. He watched Carlos jump onto the balcony, and slowly walk on the ledge of the palace to the room over.

“I can’t do that!” Francis yelled. The tiger roared again. Francis hopped up onto the ledge and hugged the wall. He inched his way towards Carlos. He sighed when he reached the other side. They were in the hallway.

“Lets go find Rolando” Francis said following the massive tiger.

 

Rolando ran as fast as he could from the guards, Ricardo holding onto his back and Doris right beside him. He was glad Doris came back, especially since he was kinda a jerk to the genie. Carlos burst through one of the doors and tackled the guards chasing them. Francis started to run with Rolando and Doris.

“Glad you could make it your highness” Rolando said as they ran.

“Glad your still in one piece Rolando” he said back. The three skidded to a halt. Arnoldo stood at the thrown, his snake cane pointed at the pair.

“Give me what I want” he commanded. Doris stood in front of Francis.

“No” She told him, crossing her arms. Arnoldo pulled out Doris’ lamp. She froze as he summoned her back in her lamp. Rolando fell to the ground as Ricardo turned back into his normal self.

“You are going to regret this” Francis growled, he tackled the advisor. Ricardo grabbed the cane and threw it to Rolando.

“No!” Arnoldo yelled. Rolando snapped the cane in half. Francis stood up and smiled at Rolando.

“Francis!” He heard. Harmony had run in, a large number of her guards following her.

“Harmony?” He asked, she hugged him.

“Thank goodness your safe, we were leaving the city when we saw the flame” Harmony told him. The flame? No one had set the distress flame. Carlos was no where to be found. He would have to thank him later. Arnoldo stood up.

“Give up Arnoldo, you are powerless now” Francis threatened, taking the sword Harmony had offered him. Arnoldo laughed as he held the lamp, rubbing it. Doris appeared.

“Doris don’t do this” Rolando begged.

“I have to” Doris whispered.

“Genie, I wish I was the most powerful being in the world!” Arnoldo yelled. Doris made a noise.

“See, if I did that, I would have to make you a genie” Doris told him. He smirked.

“As long as I get MY Francis, I don’t care.” He growled. She did as he commanded. Rolando snatched the lamp. Arnoldo laughed.

“And as a genie, that means everything is MINE!” Arnoldo yelled. Rolando smirked and pointed to the lamp.

“Genie, I summon thee back into thy lamp” Rolando said. Arnoldo disappeared and Doris’ chains fell to the ground.

“There Doris, your free” Rolando laughed.

“That was very sudden and quick and what just happened” Ricardo said standing between Francis and Rolando. Carlos joined them.

“Carlos, did you light the flame?” Francis asked suddenly. Carlos shook his head.

“I did.” Francis turned to see Topa standing there. Francis ran to hug him.

“I’m sorry Francis, I shouldn’t have pushed this so hard” Topa whispered. He looked at Rolando.

“Are you the one who my boy has fallen for” Topa asked. He nodded sheepishly.

“Well, who am I the one to stand in the way of love” Topa shrugged. Francis smiled and ran to Rolando, kissing him.

“Eeehhhh, thats gross” Ricardo whined. Carlos snickered at the comment. Harmony put a hand on Francis’ shoulder.

“Is this the happy ending you were hoping for” Harmony asked. He smirked at her.

“You have no idea” Francis said smiling at Rolando.


End file.
